The Fantasy Kingdom
by Fairybunny99
Summary: When threats are made, 3 princes venture into a forest. But when they ambush the princesses from the neighboring kingdom (who are enemies), all 6 get lost… which results in a war between the kingdoms. When the two trios start to fall for each other, they learn more about the rivalry, and just who's behind it. BTW it's cartoon version of the CGI verse. Some blood involved.
1. Chapter 1: Threats and Royalty

Chapter1: Threats and Royalty

**Okay, I have another story. This one just popped into my head and I was like OMG I have to post this. Well actually it was a small part that wouldn't fit into my other story. If it does then by the time I got to that part I would've forgotten. Anyway 2nd story, hope you enjoy. I have a feeling I'm forgetting something... oh well. ENJOY!**

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Antomisala, there lived a king named David. But everyone called him King Dave. King Dave had 3 sons, Princes Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

In the neighboring kingdom of Beautopia, there lived a queen named Beatrice. But she was called Queen B. or Queen Miller. She had 3 daughters, Princesses Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

Each kingdom held a grudge against the other. In Antomisala there were only boys or men. In Beautopia there were only girls or women. Each kingdom claimed the other had attacked them, while the opposing kingdom had it the other way around. Each kingdom denied attacking, but admitted to being attacked. The two kingdoms used to be at peace before this, but after the attack they were all rivals.

Antomisala was kept alive because of the sorcerer Merlin who made more boys when the elderly died using a spell.

Beautopia was kept alive the same way but with girls and because of the sorceress Monique.

One day both King Dave and Queen B. received a letter saying that if their children weren't turned in to the other kingdom they will be attacked. After hearing this, Queen B. burst into tears then made arrangements to send her girls to her sister's kingdom where she hoped they'd be safe. The 15 year-old girls didn't want to leave their mother but they had no choice. King Dave was also upset but he didn't cry. He decided to send his boys to his brother's kingdom. Like the girls, the 16 year-old boys didn't want to leave their dad but they too, had no choice. The boys set off on Pegasi (horses with wings, plural for Pegasus), while the girls set off on Alicorns (half Unicorn half Pegasus).

The girls had 7 carriages following them. 1 held Jeanette's clothes and accessories the other held her science stuff, books, and paintings, paint etc. Another held Eleanor's clothes and accessories, another held her sports objects and cooking things. **_3 _**held Brittany's make-up, accessories, clothes, fabrics and outfit sketches.

The boys had 6 carriages following them. For each, one had clothes while the others held science, cooking and sports items.

Little did they know that danger was near...

**Ooh spooky... anyways review and have fun PEACE! Really am I forgetting something, hmm I'll remember. I know it's short leave me alone. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Chapter2: Discoveries

**Ohhh, I forgot to mention my bunny. Well our neighbors want the foster dog who is crazy cute. Her name is Summer. Anyway, enjoy and I want names for my bunny. They can be boy or girl names. On with thou story.**

"Are we there yet"

"No"

"Now? "

"No"

"How much longer?"

"Alvin we _just _left the kingdom"

"Well Simon I'm the oldest and I'm bored. I command you to be more fun."

Simon sighed his older brother got on his nerves _a lot._ He wondered how he had even _survived_ 16 years living under the same roof as him. Then his little brother Theodore butted in.

"Alvin you can't boss people around like that."

"He's right," said one of the guards. 3 had accompanied them, same for the girls. "you can't do that until you're king." Alvin pouted but said nothing until they set up camp 3 hours later.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Theodore asked the group. Everyone was silent but heard nothing.

"Theo you're going insane" Alvin stated.

"Of course we would be hearing that from the expert who is insane as well" Simon said knowing Alvin would get irritated. Alvin was about to say something when he heard a small voice.

"Britt I told you I heard something."

"Jeanette you're 15 years old, how is your imagination like a five year old?"

"Well, this one time you got into the age spells and turned me into a 5-year old. Then there was this other time when you-,"

"I get it already just go to sleep."

Jeanette sighed before drifting off to sleep.

"Looky looky. It's our rivals. Let's ambush them" Alvin said evilly.

"Yeah" one of the guards agreed.

"Pay them back for what they did to us." Another said.

"Make them suffer." The last agreed.

"I don't know guys they look pretty nice." Theodore said.

"The last person you said that about tried to kill us." Alvin stated.

Simon had second thoughts about it, but knowing Alvin would never agree he had no choice. "Fine in the morning we follow them and then catch them by surprise."

Everyone woke up at the crack of dawn and got ready.

Jeanette wore her simple short sleeved purple dress with a blue sash with her blue flats (shoes) with a purple tiara.

Eleanor wore the same dress as Jeanette but in green with green shoes and tiara.

Britt wore the same thing but in pink and red.

The boys wore T-shirts and loose pants in their signature colors.

After everything was packed up the girls set off again. Jeanette's rabbit Buttercream **(read fairies and portals)** wouldn't come so that took a little longer. The thing is Buttercream **_knew_** about the boy's ambush and tried to tell Jeanette.

You see, each of the girls have a small ability. Jeanette could talk to and understand animals that couldn't speak to them. Brittany could create clothes,(all she had to do was draw then color them in and they would come to life) and Eleanor had super speed. All three girls could heal themselves and others.

Buttercream told Jeanette everything, at first Jeanette believed her, and then Brittany came and told her not to be so naïve. She then picked up Buttercream and put her in the pouch on Jeanette's alicorn before putting Princess and Emily. (cheetah cub and poodle not a French poodle the other kind that stays small)

Jeanette didn't doubt her bunny so she stayed cautious of her surroundings.

The girls head off with the boys close behind.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _attack._

**Uh oh, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger just remember that as long as I have a bunny I am a-ok. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Chapter 3: Plans

**Ok, I will post the next chapter shortly but for now, ENJOY! **

"The boys are going to attack the girls. This is bad really bad." Jasmine was pacing and talking to her boyfriend Joshua.

"I know, I know. The princes and princesses will no doubt fall for each other. We have to find some way to keep them apart." Joshua said while brainstorming.

"I've got it!" Jasmine exclaimed. "We'll send each off with their counterpart, then as they are bonding we will send 3 things to devour the princesses. The princes are sure to protect the girls. They will tell the girls to run, and we'll send them in the direction of Antomisala. We can see what happens from there."

"Brilliant idea my sweet. Now, what will we use to send them off in pairs?"

"Oh no this doesn't look good Princess." Buttercream exclaimed.

"Why are you saying my name we could get caught." Princess demanded.

"I say we just go and try to warn them. Buttercream do you know where Jeanette keeps the translators?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, we'll probably need them since Brittany doesn't believe a word I say. Let's go."

The fairy pets flew off to warn their owners. With gargoyles and dragons following closely.

**If you don't know what gargoyles are... I can't help you. Anyway the gargoyles and dragons follow so they will know when and where to attack. Brittany you better listen or you will all be in danger. Anyways I have to work on the next chapter PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: ExT

Chapter 4: E+T

**OK. If you didn't know, Jasmine and Joshua's (if you have any of those names plz don't kill me. they were the first things that popped into my head) plan was to acctually ****_lead_**** the pets to their fortress and then have their minions follow the pets back along with an instructor. ENJOY!**

"Get into your activity carriages now" commanded one of the guardettes. **(they're girls obviously)**

Jeanette flew to her science, book and art carriage. Eleanor ran to her sports and cooking carriage. Brittany slipped into her sketching and design carriage while the guards from the opposing kingdoms fought. The princes though, followed the princesses to keep them as prisoners.

Theodore followed Eleanor but was in shock with what he saw. He looked in awe at the limited edition cooking materials. He had been looking for most of them for a long time. He then smelled red velvet cake. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green and yellow pick up something white and green before hiding behind an oven. Slowly he drew his sword and crept over to the oven.

Eleanor was scared, she had almost lost her puppy Emily, who seemed to be trying to tell her something, but when she got her back, Eleanor was sure her hiding spot would no longer help. When she thought the person had left, a boy jumped out from the side with a sword. She would've screamed, but she thought the prince looked like a nice person. She calmed down but was still scared. Theodore was astonished at what he saw. The girl he was supposed to take prisoner was pretty and smelled like red velvet. (It was her perfume) Theodore put his sword into place then held out his hand.

"Don't worry I won't harm you unless you really are made of red velvet. You know I don't think I'll harm you at all. I'm Prince Theodore."

Eleanor giggled then took his hand and he helped her up. "I'm Princess Eleanor. This is my puppy Emily." She gestured to herself then Emily then she looked at Theodore. "You like red velvet cake, it's my favorite.

"Really? Mine too!" Theodore exclaimed.

"No kidding, and people said you guys are our complete opposites of us. Would you like to help me bake one, my older sister modified the oven so it's battery or solar powered."

"Cool, I would love to help." Theodore said before looking for ingredients. Later on after the cake was in the oven Eleanor 'accidentally' spilt a bit of the batter on Theodore. This resulted in both having a small food fight, afterwards they were covered in flour, batter, water, and pie.

They then swapped recipes and tried some out. After that they read cook books, then told each other likes and dislikes. Then they talked about their siblings and related them to each other, then made plans to get them together as couples.

Theodore then began to grow closer to Eleanor but at times got shy, vice versa.

When they finally got tired, they fell asleep. They were side by side with their heads leaning together.

Emily realized Eleanor wouldn't get what she was trying to tell her without the translators, so she went to go help Buttercream who was messing with a cell phone. Emily found her green one with flowers, went back to the carriage with it, and curled up between the couple.

"Target 1, locked. Target 2, locked. Targets 3,4,5,6,7, locked. Prepare to carry off prince, princess, and carriages, along with a mutt. You 4 gargoyles, go."

**Emily: MUTT! MUTT! who do you think you're calling a mutt. When I'm done with that instructor it ain't gonna be pretty.**

**Buttercream: Actually Emily, ain't doesn't count as a word. It may be found in the dictionary but it is incorrect grammer.**

**Emily: DO YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT GRAMMER! I WAS CALLED A****_ MUTT_**** FOR PETE'S SAKE, A ****_MUTT!_**

**Buttercream: One, I know you're a purebred, but let it slip this time. Two, we don't know anyone named Pete. We know a Patrick, a Spongebob, a Pearl, some guy named ****_Peter, _****a Sqidward, and Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, but no Pete.**

**Emily: AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH**

**Me: I gotta go find Jeanette and Eleanor before it get's ugly. BTW I really need Ideas for Allies and how they meet I will choose one and the winner gets *drumroll* A BURNT PRETZEL! YAY! or you can get a gift card, depends, or you may get something that I have no idea what it is! Hooray for annonomus gifts!**

**BTW you r not gonna get a burt pretzel because my dog ate it, here's a tip, if your dog actually ate your homework, no one is gonna belive you. anyways I know you're sad about not getting a burnt pretzel but it's ok, I can make another one! PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: SxJ

Chapter 5: S+J

**I'm baaaack.. did you miss me , of course you did I'm irrisistible. Anyway if you know my actuall name plz don't put it in the reviews. Just put my stage name Bunny.(it's also my nickname) Here is a Simonette chapter. Please remember that if the Theonor or Alvittany parts are not as long it's because I'm best at Simonette. Enjoy!**

Simon ran after Jeanette but once he got into the carriage he, like Theodore, was in awe. He saw many books that were romance novels, and science equipment. But what really caught his eye were the paintings. They were beautiful. The colors fit in perfectly with the scenery. There were pictures of sunsets, flowers, lakes, and a girl with a rabbit. Simon then heard a voice say "Buttercream get back here." Then saw a flash of purple and brown pick up something lavender, brown and cream before disappearing behind stacks of books. He then quickly drew his sword while heading in that direction.

Jeanette was freaking out and doing her best not to start crying. She was positive she was spotted when she picked up Buttercream. What freaked her out even more was the fact that she saw the guards venture deeper into the forest until they were out of sight. She knew someone else was on the carriage with her. Then when she least expected it, someone jumped in front of her with a sword. Once she saw the sword she broke down in tears.

Simon just stared at Jeanette, he was supposed to imprison someone who was beautiful, broke down easily and seemed to be gentle with animals (Despite the fact that Jeanette was freaking out she kept a semi-loose grip on Buttercream.) Simon quickly put his sword away and went closer next to the girl who had a rabbit comforting her. He sat next to Jeanette feeling horrible that he made her cry.

Jeanette had stopped crying and was unaware of the fact that Simon was next to her. She looked in front of her suprized that he was gone.**_ 'Did Bianca come already, I hope she didn't hurt the guy I was just scared.' _**Bianca was a black bear that at times could be vicious, but that was because she protected Jeanette and her sisters along with her sisters Alexsis and Opal. But they sometimes duisquise as humans. And when your older sister turned you into a 5-year old and you almost got eaten by a dragon… you need to be protected at all times. Especially when you see a dragon you freak out then pass out.

"Buttercream are you here? What happened?" Jeanette asked, and was totally unprepared for what she heard next.

"You started crying because you thought I was going to hurt you. But don't worry I won't." Simon replied, wondering who Buttercream was.

Jeanette then was about to scream but Simon cupped his hands over her mouth silencing her. She relaxed a bit but then realized Simon was the prince of Antomisala although she did not know his name. She jumped back, but not without knocking over a stack of books. Simon chuckled at her clumsy nature, then helped her up. Then picked up her purple spectacles with silver polka dots and slid them on her face.

"I'm Prince Simon, and I see you are a fan of books, science and art am I correct?" Simon said while bowing.

Jeanette giggled from Simon being so formal, "I am Princess Jeanette and I am indeed a fan of science, books and art." She said while curtsying.

Simon smiled at the girl, "Well Jeanette I must say these paintings are amazing, are you sure you painted them."

"Why yes I did paint them, you like them? I mean they're not _that_ good." Jeanette said while looking at Buttercream who gave her a face that said 'Really, are you serious?'

Jeanette then stuck her tongue out the rabbit which made Simon laugh a bit. When Brittany accidentally turned Jeanette into a five-year old then back, the spell didn't work fully. This resulted in some of her nature as a kid sticking to her 15-year old self. It often showed in her imagination, emotions, and curiosity. At this time it was because she was annoyed by the rabbit. **(that counts as an emotion right?)**

"How can you not think these paintings are good?" Simon asked wondering why she would say that.

"Well I never actually put any of these in a contest or showed them to anyone but my family, even though Buttercream says I should, so, I don't know what to think of them." Jeanette replied.

"Well, if you enter them in a contest you are definitely going to win. By the way, who is Buttercream?" Simon questioned. This has been on his mind for a while now.

"Buttercream is my bunny."

"You can understand her?"

"Yeah, everyone in Beautopia has a small power, mine is talking to animals and-," she then paused for a bit. "How did you know I could understand her?"

Simon chuckled "Well you had to be talking to somebody when no one else was here. I figured you were talking to the rabbit."

"Then why did you answer?"

"I didn't know you could speak to animals until now, plus you just mentioned she told you something."

"Well anyways do you like science?" Jeanette asked changing the subject.

Simon nodded and they started some experiments but Jeanette kept away from the small fires used to heat up the liquids.(she's afraid of dragons, how did you think she would react to fire. Usually Buttercream helps, but she will pour liqiuds into the test tubes.

Simon ended up laughing a few times because Jeanette would, at times let her clumsiness get the best of her. Mostly because she ran to the window at one time and yelled "Shut up Britt!"

They also read a few books, and painted for a while. Buttercream though kept teasing Jeanette about Simon. This made Jeanette blush then, tell the rabbit to shut up.

When they got tired, they fell asleep side by side, heads together, and holding hands. Buttercream then got Jeanette's phone, **(no phone no joy in life)** took a picture then set it for her background and did the same with Simon's. This took like an hour because this is hard to do when you don't have thumbs.

Buttercream then started to look for the translators. She was positive she saw Emily's tail and Princesses dress leave the carriage.

**_'Oh well, wow I must be going crazy and seeing things. There's the translators… why is mine the only one that's here. I _**_did__** see Emily and Princess.'**_ Buttercream slipped on her lavender collar decorated with butterflis and polka dots and then pushed Simon and Jeanette's heads closer together so that their glasses were inches apart, then curled up in between the two.

**_'I am a pro at getting people and animals together. Right now my work here is done.' _**Buttercream thought.

"Targets 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, locked. Dragons go in."

**Me on a phone: Dragons. Hellooo, Jeanette is freakin' ****_afraid_**** of dragons. Villans get your facts straight... What do you mean you're supposed to attack people with their fears... Hello... Helloooo. OMG they hung up on me, this means war! I will put the next chapter up later. Right now I have to go find instruction manuals on how to call an army, how to train an army, how to use a sword, light saber, bow and arrow, blade and staff. Until next time, PEACE! BTW does anyone know how to use nunchucks without wacking people in the head?**


	6. Chapter 6: AxB

Chapter 6: A+B

**This is shorter than the others mainly because I suck at Alvinittany. ENJOY!**

Alvin sped after Brittany and like his brothers he was in awe. But, this wasn't because he was interested. He was wondering why girls had to dress up all the time. He then saw a flash of auburn and pink pick up something the same colors (remember Brittany dyed her Princess's spots hot pink.) and slipping behind a rack of clothing. He drew his sword and headed towards it.

Brittany was certain she was spotted but she wasn't that scared. She knew Jeanette was going to cry or feel pity for someone and cave in. Eleanor would think people looked nice enough to trust and also cave in. But Brittany knew better than to let her guard down (or so she thought.) Brittany got her weapon, which was also a sword then readied it out in front of her. Then she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Princess then tried to tell her something, Brittany decided to ask Jeanette to translate later.

At the same exact moment both jumped out at each other weapons readied. Brittany gave Alvin a glare before he put down his weapon.

"Who exactly are you and what do you want" Brittany questioned him.

"Don't worry princess. I am just here to take you as a prisoner so you can suffer. No biggie." Alvin replied with the calmest voice ever.

Brittany scowled then she looked at Princess and used her head to motion towards Alvin. Princess got into attack mode then turned into a griffon, this caused Alvin to scream, then pass out. Brittany then poured water on Alvin's face and when he awoke he jumped and fell into the trash can by her sketching table **(Girl power; ) ).**

"Cower in fear, I know karate!" Alvin yelled.

"You also know how to make a fool of yourself." Brittany said between laughs.

"What do you mean, that cheetah is a griffon in disguise."

"She's a fairy pet duh; she's supposed to be able to turn into a griffon. That's what they do."

"Yeah, a creep living with a diva." Alvin mumbled under his breath.

"DIVA?! _DIVA! _Who are you calling a diva you-." Brittany looked at Alvin in realization. "Wait a minute you one of the princes from Antomisala. Jeanette's psychotic rabbit was right. Jeanette would totally click with your brother, the tall one in blue." Brittany then heard her little sister yell, "Shut up Britt!"

"Well it's true, from what I've heard he's into science like _someone_, that I just happen to be talking to right now." Brittany shot back satisfied it quieted her sister. "So what's your name hotshot?"

"I am Prince Alvin of Antomisala. What is _your _name princess?"

"I am Princess Brittany of Beautopia and if you don't get out of my carriage now you will face the consequences. In other words, go away or I will make Princess devour you."

"The thing's just a baby and you expect it to eat me."

"Yes, she hates boys that are super weird."

"And yet, she likes vain girls."

"I am _not_ vain do you understand you creep."

"I understand diva."

"Both of ya'll knock it off now."

Both Alvin and Brittany turned to see Princess with a gold collar with hot pink hearts standing at the doorway

Alvin walked up to her, "And who are to tell me what to do?" he asked.

"I'm Princess, Brittany's guardian, friend, and pet cheetah, the one who "attacked" you earlier." The cheetah replied.

"OMG Princess, How am I able to understand you?" Brittany questioned. She had no idea how the cheetah was able to talk to her.

"Jeanette built a device that will let others understand me. But now we have to go before-," Princess was cut off by a loud rumbling noise. (I wonder how Jean, Ellie, Si and Theo slept through this) Brittany, Alvin, and Princess rushed to the window to see: gargoyles carrying off 4 carriages and dragons carrying off another 4, they set off in different directions. They then saw a person on top of a cliff who blew some kind of whistle. Then griffons came carrying 4 carriages and one came and picked up the carriage _they_ were in.

Brittany would've screamed but Alvin silenced her. They were then dropped minutes later. The carriage and supplies surprisingly was all unharmed. They stepped out to find themselves outside a cave on a bejeweled mountain.

"WOW!" was all they could say before they heard an ear-piercing scream.

**O...M...G..., I saw a ****_Bird!_**** Huh, the author's note? Ohh, Well we have no idea who's screaming so, yeah. Next chapter will be up soonere than soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: This means war

Chapter 7: This means war!

**Told ya, well on with the story peoples. If you review I will give you candy.**

The guardettes from Beautopia eventually cornered the guards from Antomisala.

"Surrender now." Alexsis demanded.

"If you want to live." Bianca stated.

"Or we will take you prisoner and take all your food." Opal threatened. Her sisters just stared at her. "What, I missed lunch cut me some slack."

The guards would've attacked and escaped but the guardettes swords were so close to their necks they didn't have a choice.

Then Alex, one of the guards had an idea. "Well boys this is it. Just hope that the princes succeeded and took the girls as prisoners and are on their way back to Antomisala."

The guardettes reacted almost the way that was planned. They were surprised but worried at the same time. They then each used their sword to cut each of the guards legs. Afterwards the guards were tied up and dragged back to the campsite. They arrived just in time to see gargoyles, dragons, and griffons flying off into the distance with carriages. With the girls crying for crying for help.

"You sent monsters off with the princesses. Oh, you guys are so dead!" Alexsis stated. She was really angry and was ready to use her sword at any moment **(she sounds nice).**

"No we didn't and we're still alive." Bartholomew stated. "We have nothing to do with these monsters, let alone the princesses.

"Yeah, the princesses are the princes problems." Oliver said.

"Well where are the princes because our girls are missing." Bianca said, she was ready to snap. "That's it!" she cried angrily, "Were going to set you goons free, you are gonna tell the king to watch, his, back, got it."

The guards nodded, Opal then cut them free and they ran off.

"Men, they're something else in a bad way." Opal stated

"You said it." Bianca commented.

"Mmm hmm." Alexsis said before getting the Alicorns. Each guardette had a small piece of cloth that had either Princess, Buttercream, or Emily's scent on it. The cloth was wrapped around three of the Alicorns horns then they started to shine. The Alicorns then set off in search of the fairy pets…

"Guards where are my sons, we just saw griffons flying over the kingdom." King Dave exclaimed.

"Guardettes said…"

"To watch…"

"Your back…"

"Guardettes, wait, Beautopia guards attacked you?" King Dave was about to have a meltdown.

"Actually sire we attacked them, and when we got back to their campsite, Dragons, gargoyles, and griffons were flying away with the princesses." Bartholomew explained.

Yeah, but when we got back to our campsite, the boys carriages were g-o-n-e, gone, without a trace." Oliver stated.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry sire but that's the truth, we told the boys to take the girls as prisoners, girls get carried off by monsters, boys, can't find them."

"The other kingdom must've been upset at the fact that I didn't turn in my kids so they set this up to make us look bad and took them." King Dave stated.

"Oh, when I get my hands on their no good leader they will all pay for what they've done." Queen B. yelled.

"We all know what this means, we have been preparing for it our whole lives."

_**"THIS MEANS WAR!"**_

"This is turning out better than planned," Jasmine said to Joshua, "This is the moment we've been waiting for. My sister Beatrice and your brother Dave are going to war. I'm soo happy."

**Jasmine! How could you do something so horrid. See yous laters. BYE!**


End file.
